world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess Elena Carter
Origin Lady Marnie's first born: Elena Carter, was very important to Marnie, her little girl whom she made sure would not succumb to Lord Ruler Quinton's 'proceedings' for his children. Something the Lady Carter could not save her little boys from. Despite Quinton’s ruthless demeanour, he valued Elena, and generally was a lot kinder to the only daughter than he was to the two brothers. But, Marnie lived in fear, from the man she onced loved, unsure of when he’d breakdown again. Marnie went against the Ruler’s wishes, and pushed and strived to get Elena shipped off, away from the concentration camp the children for home. Marshall was his father’s ward at this time, he thought he did this to he and Felix to spite them even further, only allowing his blood to run colder for their father. Marshall pleaded with Elena: “Please, don’t abandon us.” Elena was a confused young girl, not accustomed to much of the outside life, because Marnie usually always had her behind closed doors. Elena was as distraught as Felix and Marshall, but Marnie did it for Elena’s own good, otherwise, who knows what Quinton might’ve done. The only thing Quinton was never blunt with the brothers about was the shipping of Elena to the East, which caused the curious Felix to only wonder more. If they ever brought up the name “Elena” to their father, he’d beat them, or scold them, or both. Thus, her name was gone but never forgotten in the household. Felix would often write letters to his sister, but never send them, because he was too afraid. The East was a prosperous land, home to the ruling House Demott. Francais Demott was heir apparent to become the Duke of the East, he was the oldest son of Merrick Demott. A brash young man, with skills and intelligence to go with it. He was mostly kind to Elena through-out their married life, giving her five children of which only two survived. But the later Duke constantly undermined House Carter, seeing her brothers as easy targets and he’d talk about he’d be the one to kill “Quinton the cruel” In hand-to-hand combat. Elena was now a duchess, and had a prominent position in the East and with the Demott family, thus preventing her from returning to her brothers, one thing she desperately wanted. After hearing that the ruler of Witherlands had been poisoned by the princess of Araedia, Francais saw the Northern throne for the taking, the Demotts were wise to not challenge Quinton, and they saw Marshall as young, brash, and easily beaten; The Ice Lord soon proved them wrong. Francais was sent back home to the East; alive, luckily for Elena and her children. Francais later died of unknown causes, some say Elena played a part in it, others are simply too scared to say. Life In The East Elena was sent to live in the East with her husband at barely 15, a tender age, she had learnt all the etiquettes and standards that were expected of her as a Lady of the Witherlands. In the East, however customs in the East were quite different from those of the North, at first she struggled to understand and adapt making settling in very difficult. Her husband, though very kind, failed to understand the struggles of his young bride and often left her alone to figure things out for herself. A year after her marriage, Elena gave birth to her first child, a healthy little boy who had inherited the bright Carter blue eyes and dark hair. Chaol. The little boy became her light and she dedicated her time to grooming him into a man she could be proud of. When Chaol was 3 years old the Duchess had her second child, a quiet little girl who had also inherited the Carter eyes and was near enough a spitting image of her mother. She was named Kierra Felicia-Marianne, her middle names kept as a subtle tribute to Marshall and Felix whom she was missing dearly. Later throughout her married life she bore 3 more children. All of which the God's took back, two daughters, Marissa and Talia as well as the final straw, a son, Kurtis. Both Marissa and Kurtis died peacefully in their cots. The tale of young Talia's demise is hazy, some say it was at the hands of her father, other's at the hand of her uncle, those who are too scared claim the cold took her though none truly believe the latter, one with Carter blood could never be taken by the cold. These losses combined with homesickness and a strain on her marriage transformed Elena into the cold temptress she is today. She is said to have a hand in the demise of her husband that followed these events. The majority live in fear of citing the suspicion. Return to the Witherlands After gaining her freedom from the rules of her husband who never allowed her to leave the East, not even to attend either of her parent's funerals, she finally took her surviving children back to the place she called home. Even after 20 years away. Personality The cold snow leopard’s blood runs in Elena’s veins, just like her brothers. Her stead in the East transformed her from a timid crying girl, to a cold temptress.